


graduation present

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [168]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Dr. Gross has a congratulatory reward for you.
Relationships: Dr. Gross/Reader
Series: Commissions [168]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 4





	graduation present

You are one of the doctor’s best students, something that you have always been very proud of. You know that she is rather proud of you as well, considering you to be quite the valuable asset, and as things are, you know that once you graduate, you are going to go on to do great things for her as a seeker. Knowing all of that, it is no real surprise that she decides to give you a special “present” for your graduation, saying that she wants to see you alone, that she wants to reward you for all of your hard work while, at the same time, congratulating you for everything that you have achieved.

You already know what this present is going to involve, or at least you have a fairly good idea about it, and you can’t help but hope that it turns out to be everything that you have dreamed it would be. When it comes to your relationship with Dr. Gross, it is hard to imagine wanting anything else from her, and your desire to impress her and to work hard for her definitely stems from a desire to get closer to her in general.

With all of that in mind, you have high hopes for this graduation present, and are ready for anything when the time finally comes for the night that she has requested to see you alone. It is hard not to be a little nervous, especially if it turns out to be what you think it is, but that is all the more reason to be prepared, and all the more reason to be excited for it.

“I’m very proud of you,” is the first thing that she says when you are alone together. “I know that I’ve made no secret of that, but now that you are finally graduating, I think that it is time for me to properly show you just how proud of you that I am. You deserve a reward for all of your hard work, and I hope that you don’t think that I’m oblivious enough that I never notice the way you look at me.”

Already, you can feel yourself starting to blush, and she smiles at that, noticing it right away. “I…well, I would appreciate any reward from you.”

“I know you would,” she replies, “but I know there’s one thing that you would appreciate more than anything else. And, lucky for you, I’d actually rather like to give that to you. Like I said, you definitely deserve it after all the hard work you put in. So, if what you want is to be a little more intimate with me, then I can definitely make that happen.”

With that, she suddenly drops to her knees, and already, your head is spinning. You had no idea that things would move this quickly, and you are not exactly complaining about any of that, you were just not ready for things to go _this_ fast, even if you had tried to be prepared for anything. It is dizzying and exciting, watching her get on her knees before you, reaching up to undo your pants, smiling to herself upon noticing that you are already starting to get hard. Not that you have much of a choice, when the woman that you have spent such a long time admiring is talking to you like that, and doing things like this.

“You must be very excited,” she observes, which only flusters you more, but you are trying to do your best to not show it, not that you know if that is doing any good. And when she leans forward, wrapping her lips around the tip of your cock while putting a hand around the base, there is nothing else you can do but moan out for her, immediately losing your composure as you start to give into the arousal that threatens to overtake you entirely. It is moving so fast, and you love it all so much.

You would never trade an experience like this, not for anything in the world, and to feel her warm lips around you is overwhelming, like nothing you have ever experienced before. As you look down at her, you feel so amazed to have Dr. Gross on her knees for you, tending to you as if it is the most natural thing in the world. How could you feel anything other than special in a situation like this? How could you feel anything but overwhelmed, so overwhelmed that you are nearly out of your mind, and she has only just begun?

She moves slowly, taking you deeper into her mouth, until she has to drop her hand, so that she can push her face further forward, drawing you deeper and making you moan more and more. You have absolutely no hope of keeping your composure at this point, and you are not sure if you even want to, not now that you have already given in. There is no hiding just how needy you are from her anymore, so there is no point in trying to hold back at all, not from this point on.

“It’s…it’s so good,” you moan out, deciding instead to be entirely honest with her, so that she knows just how much you love it, so that she knows that you appreciate everything that she does for you. Everything about this is fantastic, more than you could have ever hoped for. Resting a hand on the back of her head, you relax into it, letting her suck you off, surprised by just how good she is. But, then again, you know that you should not be surprised, because you really can’t think of anything that she is not good at.

Quickly, all too quickly, you can feel yourself growing lost in your pleasure, and you know that you are allowing things to move just a little bit too fast- at least, if you want to do more than just let her suck you off. It is nearly impossible to ask her to stop, both because it goes against everything that your body wants and because it is difficult to speak at all, but you manage to find your voice just in time to stutter out, “D-don’t…let’s do something else, if that’s…if that’s alright.”

Pulling back at your request, she looks up at you with a knowing look in her eyes. “That was a bit too good, wasn’t it?” she asks, causing you to flush again. But you nod, deciding to be honest with her about the whole situation, even the parts that might be a little embarrassing. It takes you a good moment to catch your breath and recover enough that you feel like you can do anything at all, but once you have, you are letting her undress and asking her if you can take care of her for a little while.

She does not seem to have any trouble with that, willing to go along with it, not just because this is your present, but because she really wants it as well. After all, she would not have suggested this kind of present for you if it were not something that she also wanted for herself. It makes you happy in ways that you can hardly describe to know that she wants you as well, and you are pleased to see how wet she is when you finally get around to fingering her.

Soon enough, you will be buried inside of her and taking what you really want, but in the meantime, you want to make sure that she is ready for you, that you do plenty to make sure that she enjoys it just as much as you do. Working a finger inside of her, you feel a jolt of excitement go through you upon hearing her first moan, overwhelmed by the mere idea that you are able to make her feel good with just a touch. Encourage, you do not slow down at all, wanting to give her everything that she needs, wanting to prove that you can make her feel absolutely amazing. Maybe then, you think, this will not just be about a graduation present anymore, and maybe this might be the first of many such encounters.

Right now, it is hard to tell where this is going to go, but you are determined to make the best impression possible, so that you might be able to do this again, so that the two of you might be able to make this into something more permanent. But for now, it really is all about her pleasure, making her moan more and more, making sure that she is ready to take you, even though you do not have very much experience with determining such things.

Finally, you decide to just ask her outright, “Are you ready yet? You can tell me when you are, I don’t really know…”

Smiling at you fondly, she says, “Yes, I think I am. Thank you for being so considerate.” Every small bit of praise from her excites you more than you could ever hope to express, in ways that hardly make any sense to you, as you lose yourself to your infatuation. But now, it is finally time for the moment you have been dreaming of, and she lets you get on top of her then, her legs spread, with you in between them.

You have had enough time to calm down that you do not go into this too excited. You have caught your breath a bit, and pushed aside the excitement from having her suck you off, so that, when you press the tip of your cock against her, you are able to maintain some semblance of calm as you start to push inside of her. Of course, that all falls apart rather quickly, once you actually feel what it is like to be inside of her, immediately overwhelmed by the new sensation.

It is all you can do not to lose complete control in that moment, but you manage to hold back, if only for her sake, before you continue to ease inside of her. It is like torture, and once you are completely within her, you have to take some time to catch your breath again, as you let her adjust to it. But then, once all is said and done, there is nothing you can do to fight back against your urge to take her, and in no time at all, you are completely lost in the moment, fucking her hard and fast, losing yourself to the rhythm of your hips, and listening to her moan for you, while you go to absolute pieces on top of her.

She is wonderful, she is everything that you ever dreamed of and more, and it is a better feeling than you ever could have imagined. You can barely keep your thoughts straight at all, head swimming as you marvel at how tight she is, at how good she feels, until finally, you know that you are not going to be able to last much longer at all, just barely managing to hold out until you feel her tense beneath you, crying out as she suddenly gives into her pleasure.

That is certainly more than you are able to take, and you let go then, moaning for her as you come, relaxing on top of her all at once, overwhelmed by the sensations that overtake you in that moment. It takes you some time after that to return to your senses, but once you have, all you can do is smile as you say, “That…was a really great gift, thanks…”

And, much to your delight, she says, “I agree. I know you will be a lot busier from here on out, but I do hope that we will be able to find time to do that more often. I would rather like to do something like that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
